Total Drama Mansion
by ZebraZoink
Summary: That's right kiddies, the malicious Chris McLean is back for another season of Total Drama, and this time it takes place in an abandoned mansion. Eleven of the original cast members will return, along with eleven newbies created by me. Rated K Plus.


Chris McLean's eyes swept over the new site for yet another season of Total Drama. This season, the cast would be in an abandoned mansion, competing in embarrassing, degrading tasks about the house and on the expansive lawn. Not to mention in the lake.

"This is perfect," the narcissist said, grinning maliciously, his dark eyes flitting about. "I can't wait to torture the contestants."

"Now, now, McLean," said a tall, slim woman with dark skin, stepping forward. "Don't torture them too much. We have send them home without serious injury, and that includes lost limbs and death."

Chris nodded, rolling his eyes a bit. The producers could be such downers sometimes.

He couldn't wait-he'd be bringing back half of the original twenty-two cast members from island, along with eleven newbies. His mind was reeling with the possibilities within the challenges the producers had given him a list of the week before.

"Alright, now that you've seen the place-" the dark skinned woman began, her heels clicking along the marble entryway.

"What's the rush, Madi?" he asked calmly. "Can't I see the entire house?"

"My name is _not _Madi," she replied hotly. "It's Madison. Secondly, you'll get a full the length tour two days before the contestants come."

Chris sighed. "Come on, can't we just get it over with now? I mean, you can't just show me the entrance hall and then push me out. Besides, we'll be back here this afternoon to shoot the promo asking for people to vote online for their favorite campers from Island and to send in audition tapes. Can't I just get a tour?"

"Fine, if it'll shut you up."

Chris grinned, eyes lighting up. He wanted to see where exactly he could be cruel to the contestants.

That afternoon, Chris found himself sitting in an expensive rocker on the porch of the mansion, waiting to film the television promo.

"Alright, McLean, you know what to do," Madison told him, her hands on her hips. "Action!"

"I'm Chris McLean, here to host yet another wonderful season of Total Drama-Total Drama Mansion! The contestants will compete in challenging competition against the other team all throughout the inside-and expansive outside-of the mansion, lake included."

"Cut!"

Chris stood up, combing his fingers through his hair. "I told you we didn't have enough hair gel-"

"That's not why I'm cutting," Madison told him, rolling her eyes. "It was fine. For the next part, sit on the end of the dock."

Madison, Chris, two interns, and the camera crew hauled themselves into the slightly steep backyard and down to the long wooden dock. "Alright, Chris, sit on the dock, and we're going to go out on this boat and anchor."

Chris removed his shoes and socks, pushing them behind him, and rolled up the legs of his pants. He dipped his feet in the water, and almost immediately recoiled.

"It's freezing!" he yelled out the the boat, which the interns were anchoring .

"Suck it up," was Madison's kind reply. "And get your feet back there, it'll be better for the promo!"

He gingerly set his toes back in the water, waiting for the signal from Madison.

"Action!"

"But here's the twist," Chris said, only slightly louder than normal, seeing as the boat wasn't really that away. "Eleven of the original Total Drama Island campers will be coming back-and it's up to you who you want to come back. And an even bigger twist? Eleven of the contestants will be any of you guys watching this right now! Send in your audition tapes now!"

Madison had him stand in the entrance hall, for him to give the address of the site for voting for campers and the address of where they should send audition tapes to.

"Total Drama Mansion-coming this fall," Chris said to the camera with a final week.

"Nice work McLean," Madison said, somewhat grudgingly, shaking his hand. "Now get out of here-we're having it made appropriately filthy before the contestants arrive. I'll page you when you need to come in and review the audition tapes and calculate the poll results."

"Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: I know it was short-but this is only the very beginning! Please note that this is NOT a submit your own OC story-I will be coming up with the eleven new campers by myself. Please vote on my poll for which of the original cast members you want to come back!**


End file.
